String of Fate
by kuwayukifan91
Summary: The invisible red string of fate connects those who are destined for each other; that is what Kuwabara believes, but he hopes Yukina believes too.


**Hey there guys! So I got an announcement to make: I have chapter 2 for "The Promise Kept" written up and should be uploaded sometime next week, I had to restart over again because my lap top died on me (I was pissed cuz I had to buy a new one lol) but its going to be up soon so keep a look out, but in the meantime, I wrote this little ditty up so that those who are waiting for the next chapter can at least have something else to read in the meantime.**

 **And thank you to new reviewers and commenters of my stories recently, I appreciate my fics being read, so I wanted to say that at least! :D**

 **So read, review and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters.**

 _String of Fate_

"Yukina, I got something to give you." Kuwabara said nervously as he handed her a small box.

Yukina took the box in her hand and looked down, astonished by the pretty design. It was a blue rectangular box with a pink ribbon tied in a bow.

"Oh?" She looked at the questionable action; there wasn't a holiday or celebration that she was aware of.

"Kazuma, you didn't have to get me anything." She bowed kindly, making him more nervous. She accepted the present and looked at it curiously, inspecting the packaging.

"You can open it now, if you want." He anxiously rubbed the back of his neck. His insides was a fluttering wreck, but deep down, he was looking forward to her reaction in the best way possible.

Yukina removed the bow and opened the small box, inside was a long strand of red sowing yarn. She took the yarn out and held it up, "A red string?"

Kuwabara took the string from her as he spoke, "Remember how I told you about the red string of fate? I wanted to show you how the string connected us, and so I thought this is a string we can share together, like I always told you about because I…"

He paused after he tied the end of his pinky finger and raised it to show her. She remembered him mentioning something about a myth involving string, but he was being serious about his belief in it this time, more than usual.

He held the other end of the string up, looking at Yukina. His face was as red as a bright, ripe tomato.

"I think fate led us together, Yukina! I really do like you, more than I can tell you! Maybe you'll see what I'm talking about and give me a chance to be more than a friend! I'm training to be a man and I promise I'll be good to you, always!"

He was more eager in hopes that she would understand him now. He took ahold of her hands and clenched them close to his chest, looking down into her glowing ruby eyes as she stared back at him.

He sighed, "I…wished you'd understand what I'm saying…"

Yukina smiled pleasantly, her cheeks were blushing from the intent behind Kuwabara's gaze, "This was the sweetest gesture you ever made so far, Kazuma."

He recovered quickly, beaming amusingly, "I always try my best when it comes to you!"

She giggled before speaking, "I may not understand you sometimes, but I know when you are trying your hardest to express yourself about your feelings."

Yukina took the string from his hand and turned her back to him. Kuwabara looked at her oddly, trying to see what she was doing.

As she turned back to face him, she looked up at him, showing the already tied string on the end of her pinky, chuckling, "See? I have it on too."

Yukina then placed her hand with the tied string on Kuwabara's arm, making his body temperature go warm. She looked at him with the cutest smile,

"I like you a lot as well, Kazuma; you are such an amazing person."

She stepped back, taking a look at the sun setting behind master Genkai's temple garden, "I think fate did bring us together for a reason too, Kazuma. Being around you is very enjoyable."

He gave a wide grin, "Thanks, baby! Being with you is always the best time of my life!"

Kuwabara snickered happily as they both stood together and watch the sun settle down behind the horizon overlooking the vast wooded area. It was peaceful and the countryside aroma of fresh air made for perfect scenery.

Kuwabara's face went bright red, grinning ear to ear, jeering in his mind.

 _Yes! She admitted her love for me! She put the string on! This is the best day ever! Yukina's finally my girlfriend now and the string is proof enough! Wait 'til I tell sis! And Urameshi won't have anything to joke about once I tell that punk!_

Yukina looked up at Kuwabara's funny facial expressions and laughed lightly at the beautiful image before her, _Kazuma is so funny when he makes those faces. Silly, but he is very sweet. Such a clown._

As the sun began to sink lower, the red string that swayed in the breeze, shining in the glow of fate and sunlight between the two as they basked in its glory of this joyous evening.


End file.
